The Pretty Committee Generation 2
by MOniieXD
Summary: BOCD is run by the hawtest girls of the century the P.C's daughters Gigi, Elina, Aileen, Katie, and Jocelyn rule the scene but with tests, dances, and crushes they might not come out of 7th grade alive. T to be safe.
1. Trailer

This is a story about the Pretty Committe's daughters, I am determined not to give up this story :] And also leave me comments.

* * *

Gigi Solomon: She is the daughter of BOCD's own alpha Massie Block and extremely hawt Dempsey Solomon. She had her mother's brunette silky hair that reaches her elbows with caramel highlights and amber eyes with flawless skin. Gigi is the alpha of 7th grade and is taking right after her mother. Setting trends and saying which ones are o-u-t out. She has her four best friends by her side but also has to deal with the schools other alpha Missy Hamilton. The nails will come out and she had her tongue ready with the latest gossip.

Elina Hotz: She is the daughter of the Ralph Lauren models Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz so she has an insane closet filled with Ralph Lauren and amazing shoes. She has thick black hair that reaches her elbows, big brown doe eyes, and perfect tan skin. Elina always has the best gossip and knows the best trends. She has her eyes on the boy of her dreams Jude Plovert. He is completely gorgeous but she knows one of her other friends like him too but she knows she'll get him all she has to do is show the C's a little bit more then he can be all hers.

Aileen Mackenzie: She is the daughter of talk show host of the Daily Grind, Dylan Marvil and Irish photographer Alan Mackenzie. She has bright red hair that is cut shoulder length with blunt bangs cut straight across her eyebrows. She has pale skin with bright green eyes like emeralds and has light freckles that run across her nose. Aileen is beautiful and always has the best celebrity gossip and gets to meet all kinds of famous people. Aileen gets the girls into all of the best N.Y.C outings and such she also always gets clothes from her mothers closet. Like mother like daughter.

Katie Gregory: She is the daughter of world famous soccer player Kristen Gregory she never knew her father since her parents had separated when she was little. Katie has wavy butter blond hair and big grey eyes. Her hair is usually in a ponytail or a French braid her mother usually let's her do whatever the hell she wants. Katie also throws the best parties. She also had a crush on Jude Plovert but what do you know so does Elina, she knows she won't get him so she might as well stop trying. Or that's what she'll let Elina think.

Jocelyn Fisher: She is the daughter of actress Claire Lyons and soccer player Cam Fisher, her parents were high school sweethearts and has a heart of gold. She has pin straight dirty blond hair one blue eye and one green eye. Jocelyn has her eyes on a boy but is pretty certain that he doesn't like her back. She is a brainiac and gets straight A's she always helps the girls with their homework. She loves a good party and is always working hard to live up to her older sister Clementine. Who was the perfect daughter and perfect student. She has a lot to live up to.

* * *

The trailer, the real chapter is coming up soon so leave me comments and you get a shout out


	2. First Day

The Solomon Estate

Gigi's Bedroom

Tuesday, September 3rd

7:05am.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me! You belong with me!" Gigi Solomon sang as she jumped around her bedroom singing into her brush. She danced to the country song blasting from her speakers. As the song ended a ping took her away from her "singing" she sat at her white computer chair to see it was an invitation to a video chat. She clicked accept and saw her four best friends staring back at her.

"Hey Gigi!" Elina Hotz exclaimed a perfect smile showing on her flawless skin, damn her.

"How was summer?" Aileen Mackenzie asked as she finger combed her bob that was a bright maraschino cherry red.

"Hi Elina, and my summer was great thanks for asking." Gigi said as she brushed her hair making sure each strand was in its perfect place.

"My parents were away all summer long and they left me with Clementine." Jocelyn Fisher said adding an eye roll for effect. Gigi was always jealous of Jocelyn's gorgeous eyes even though Jocelyn herself hated them.

"Well girls, I think we should rate our outfits don't you think?" Katie Gregory asked as she flipped a loch of butter blond hair behind her shoulder.

"Alright, you first then." Gigi said as she folded her hands on her lap and waited for Katie to get up and twirl showing her outfit. Katie got off of her chair and posed in front of her computer.

"Ms. Gregory is wearing PRPS denim hot pants, a Sass & Bide "Because the night" t-shirt, and grey high top Chuck Taylor's. Over all I give the outfit a … 8.6 a 8.8 if you add some more gloss and put your hair in a high ponytail." Gigi said smiling everyone else did a golf clap.

"Thanks." Katie said as she put her hair into a high ponytail making her look more like her mom.

"Alright me next!" Elina exclaimed as she got up from her chair and did a ballerina turn then posed.

"Ms. Hotz is wearing medium wash True Religion skinny jeans, a Ralph Lauren metallic cable knit sweater, black Steve Madden ankle boots, and Ralph Lauren chain strap sunglasses sitting on her head. I give the outfit a 9." Gigi said as the others clapped and Elina smiled pleased with the result.

"Me!" Jocelyn squealed as she got up and spun around.

"Ms. Fisher is wearing an ah-dorable yellow and white Thurley Pop and Fizz mini dress which shows her tan legs from summer. Also white Brian Atwood wedges, I give the outfit an 8.9" Gigi said as she smiled, and Jocelyn curtsied.

"Can I do, Aileen's?" Elina asked as Aileen brushed her bob before she had to get up.

"Sure." Gigi said as she flattened her jeans.

"Ms. Mackenzie is wearing black Phi Lace-up wool pants, a white Splendid cotton blend tank, a Ossie Clark green trench coat to bring out her emerald eyes, and black Larissa Sandals. What's the verdict Gigi?" Elina said as she put down her brush.

"Well I think the outfit is awesome, and you have to let me borrow that trench some time so I give it a 9." Gigi said nodding and Aileen gave a satisfied smile.

"Now moi!" Gigi said as she got up and spun around feeling extra confident.

"Ms. Solomon is wearing black Alexander McQueen wet-look skinny jeans, Vince sequined jersey tank, a Christopher Kane leopard print scarf, and purple Radical jewel toe ballerina flats." Elina said as Gigi sat back down hoping for a good turn out.

"10!" The other four girls said in unison and Gigi whipped imaginary sweat from her forehead. The girls laughed as Gigi smiled.

"Alright girls, I'll be there to pick you guys up in about 5 minutes so goodbye." Gigi said as she waved at the screen. The other girls waved and the screen went black, Gigi x'd it out and looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair and put it up in a sloppy bun having at least 2 pieces hang out in front of her face.

"Gigi hurry up, Ace is going to leave you." Her mother Massie Block yelled from downstairs, with that Gigi grabbed her orchid sidekick LX and left her bedroom. She jogged down the stairs and saw her mother sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning mom." Gigi said as she skipped to the table to peck her mother on the cheek.

"7th grade, best year of my life make sure it's yours too." Massie said reminiscing as she smiled and sipped her coffee.

"I hope so, bye mom I love you." Gigi said as she gave her mother a wave and walked to the door bringing it open the sun gleamed in her amber eyes she really wished she had grabbed her Ray Bans but it was too late now. She opened the door to the black escalade and sat there Ace was already sitting there and smiled.

"Good morning Ms. Solomon." Ace said as he started the engine, she at least wished she wore gloves or something it was pretty cold. The car pulled out of the driveway and the first person they were picking up was Aileen.

"Ace can you put on my cd please." Gigi said as she twirled the two pieces of hair in front of her face. Ace pushed a pink cd into the CD player that immediately started playing "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga. The car then stopped in front of a red brick mansion, and a short red head appeared.

"Hi!" Aileen squealed as she gave Gigi a tight squeeze and the car pulled away from the Mackenzie estate.

"Oh my gosh Aileen did your hair get redder?" Gigi questioned as she ran her fingers threw Aileen's shoulder length bob.

"I think so, I get it from my mom." Aileen said rolling her emerald stone eyes, Gigi smiled as they pulled up to the next home. Jocelyn's she was speed walking probably to get away from her older sister.

"Bonjour guys." Jocelyn said as she got in the car sitting on the opposite side of Gigi, she liked being in the middle she was never alone.

"Hi Jocelyn, your eyes look beautiful today." Aileen said with a giggle and Jocelyn laughed showing her Chiclet white teeth. Next stop was Elina's she had long model strides so she got to the car pretty quickly. She sat next to Aileen.

"Hola girls." Elina said flipping chocolate brown hair out of her face showing big brown doe eyes.

"Hey Elina." Gigi said flashing a perfect smile her way, the song changed to "Lucky" by Britney Spears and she smiled. This had to be her favorite song ever, before she could open her mouth to start singing they pulled up to Katie's. She ran to the car and was in before Gigi could blink and Aileen could snap her gum.

"Hello girlies." Katie said as she took her spot next to Jocelyn, she loved being in correct order. Then Katie's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Eh Mha Gawd! Britney Spears!" Katie exclaimed as she clapped happily.

"She's so lucky she's a star! But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely, heart thinking! If there's nothing missing in my life! Why do these tears come at night?" All five girls sang with the windows down. People looked but they didn't care, they sang the whole song well not technically sang they screamed it at the top of their lungs. By the time they got to the school parking lot "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift was on and Gigi was belting it out.

"Why can't you see? You belong with me! You belong with me!" Gigi sang and the girls giggled as they left the car and said their thank yous and good byes to Ace. They all walked into school laughing like models and flipping their hair. It was their first day, and boy was the rest of the year going to be fun.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it :] There is more story to come a new chapter everyday, so send in comments please & thank you 3


End file.
